Metal organic frameworks (MOFs) are considered a promising class of porous materials that are positioned to address many enduring societal challenges pertaining to energy and environmental sustainability, due to the prospective ability to mutually control their porous system structure, composition, and functionality. The inherent structural modularity (e.g., use of different metals, extensive library of organic building blocks with various shapes and dimensions, postsynthetic modifications, etc.) and exceptional controlled porosity place MOFs as ideal candidate materials for various relevant applications, such as gas separation, gas storage, drug delivery, catalysis and chemical sensing. However, the rational understanding of their assembly is still in its infancy, and as such, many paths remain to be explored to achieve made-to-order MOFs-stable materials specifically designed for particular applications.